Timeless Cherry Blossom
by kuu.mochizuki.3
Summary: The sequel to Freed Shadow, Sakura wakes up and finds herself in the era of warring states, in the care of none other then the Uzumaki Clan under the protection of their leader, so with a pained heart and a litter of cubs on the way, Sakura follows the last request of Kage-Shoku as she claws out her own path in this new time. AU, On Hold Due To School.


I'm Disabled so there are going to be mistakes.

Naruto-X-multiple-crossover's

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, places, or items within it. The only thing that I own is my own ideas and OC's and nothing else. I also do not own the crossovers in the story as well. All rights go to the original owner.

Remember this is fanfiction the only limit is your ambition.

"Talking"

**"Kage Talking"**

'Thinking or thought's'

_Words on paper_

_Memories or flashback's_

**Sadistic**

place/time and time-skips

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

On with the story!

Warning My pc is not working, so i have to write on my phone, so spelling is going to off due to my phone being unable to spell-check.

Also i am looking for a active or at least a semi-active Bata for my stories as well as for any future one's.

-Place Unknown time 5:55am-

-No One's pov-

The smell of the salty sea, fresh earth and crisp tree leaf's are all around her when Sakura finally wakes, judging by the fact she is no longer in pain from Shika try'd to force her to bare his child, she would guess that it has been about two or three days since the event and since Kage sent her barreling though time and space to an unknown place and time not their own.

Knowing he and Shoku made such a choice for her safety, is a painful reminder of their endless love for her that they loved her enough to let her live out her life with another male one other then them, they knew they wouldn't live long enough to keep her safe should another version of them appear to make Sakura their own by force.

So why?, why does the hole in her heart hurt so damm much?, but she knows she can not let this growing empty feeling be the only emotion she feeds, or the emptiness well devour her whole until an empty husk is the only thing left behind, so she stands on shaky four legs intent on finding out when or even where she is now.

Sakura try's to transform back into her human form only to find to her open horror that she is somehow stuck in her most natural form, sakura try's to wrap her foggy pained brain around why she is stuck in her Red Xiii form, the only possible way a female of her clan could be forced to stay in this form is if they are pregnant.

The females of the Red Xiii species are only forced to stay in their natural form if they transform into said form, during the pregnancy no matter how late or even how early the pregnancy is when they transform, then they are forced to stay in their natural form until after the child or litter is born, then after a few weeks they can transform again at well.

The males of the Red Xiii species are only forced to stay in their natural form if their mate is pregnant, it helps keep them safe during the pregnancy and it also stops the mother from dying during childbirth due to the father or sometimes the replacement father sharing their flames during the event, due to the mother's flames going completely out during the birth of offspring it helps make sure the little one's are born with their own flames burning.

Sakura is shaken from her almost robotic line of thinking when the sound of two fearful whines cut though the air, and before she even knows she was doing it, sakura is running towards the source of the whines she doesn't even stop to check for any danger to herself, as she fly's out of the bushes jumping right over the shaking forms of two young cubs as she comes to land in a defensive crouch in front of them, baring her large deadly fangs at the mother grizzly bear who is also protecting her young cub.

Not long after Sakura flares her tail flames in a warning, does the bear mother decide to take her own cub and leave while she still, she is running on pure instinct scenting the cubs for injuries and upon finding none more then a few scratches, sakura curls around still afraid cubs, she starts cleaning one cub using her feline sandpaper like tongue before soon moving on to clean the other cub.

Both cubs fall asleep curled up against sakura, but she is still awake taking the time to look over Her new cubs, Sakura knows their not normal cubs with their matching dark deep gray-tan-white-black fur, with arctic blue lightning bolt markings on their furred cheeks, white tipped long furry tails, black tipped pointed ears, she thinks they look like cute mini versions of Reno and Nico.

But by the scents alone Sakura knows they couldn't be anyone else beside the twin's themselves at young cub age, so... it would appear that Kage sent her far back enough in time to be in same era as the one that the twin's were born in, but that means...

Upon realizing just how far back she really is in time and just what that may mean for her, Sakura's ears pin back against her skull in destress, the truth hurts it hurts more then anything that has happened in ether of her life times before now, the pain of knowing her pack wont be the same this third time around.

Sakura would be mated and married to another other then her Kage-Shoku who wont know her at all, the twin's well be her oldest children instead of her elders and Naruto would be her great-great grandson instead of her brother, her pack is going to be different from the one she loves and that whole realization it hurts enough for Sakura to break down for the first time in a whole lifetime and silently cry herself to sleep while still being mindful of the cubs she is protecting.

-Koga's Pov-

I ignore the mutterings of my Clan the mutterings said behind my back about the fact it has been almost a full two years since my bonded's death, they say that i don't want another mate or that i am a bad father because i refuse to give my young son's a mother, but i don't have any fucks left to hand out to those who don't understand why i haven't done those things yet.

It isn't that i don't want to give my pup's a mother or even that i myself am not tired of an empty bed lacking warmth, i do not fear going mad or even death, I... I just haven't found the right woman who would be welling to agree to being the bonded, wife and life-mate to a rather broken Uzu male with two young son's added into the whole mix.

Why is it so hard to at least find a woman welling to even try?, i try to push these depressing thoughts away along with the endless mattering's of the people around me, I head into the forest thus leaving our good size village built mostly from the sea caves scattered along the sea cliffs over looking the ever moving ocean tides.

Walking deeper into the forest i transform seamlessly into my dire wolf form before running farther into the world of trees and leaf's enjoying the wind playing with my black-dark brown fur as my sharp claws dig into the dirt with each step i take away from the village, when the wind changes it's course so do i change my own due to the scent of my pup's carried on the wind along with something else unknown mixed in with their scents.

When i arrive at a small clearing my breath hitches at the site of my pup's sleeping soundly, but it is the one curled up around them sleeping while still being alert for danger, and i cant help but gaze over the female before me.

An adult female of the Red Xiii species, pink fur, emerald tail flames and a odd metal band of sorts on her tail, 'she is lovely and yet...' i let that line thought trail off due to the heavy scent of heartbreak, sorrow and pain coming off of her in waves almost like a siren drawing others to protect her from the cruel world.

Sharp glowing emerald cat eyes open before narrowing as her eyes lock onto my hiding place and she stands up while using the flames of her tail to surround my sleeping pup's in emerald fire to keep them safe.

And before i even have to the chance to say or do anything i find myself pinned under an angery female as she bares her fangs at me her tone of voice sharp "Who are you and why are you spying on my cubs and i while we sleep" my lower jaw drops open in shock at the fact that this woman has claim my pups as her own.

Knowing she well snap my neck if i don't answer her question, i transform into my human form keeping my tone calm and level "my name is Koga Uzu and i do not mean you or Our son's any harm, the wind carried your scents to me during my walk so i followed my nose and here we are".

She gives me a unsure stare before looking me over with sharp eyes her claws digging into my shoulders to make sure i stay pinned under her while she decides if i live or die.

-No one's pov-

Sakura doesn't know what to make of this Koga... or his claim as the father to Her cubs he seems to be telling the truth.

Looking him over with untrusting eyes she finds the 27 year old man pinned under her claws, indeed does have Uzu blue eyes, long black hair in a low ponytail, a few strands falling in his face, a small pointed finely groomed black beard, a few battle scars littering his face along with his chest and arms, he is wearing a sleeveless long black coat with brown fur lining the collar, black hakama, no shoes or shirt thus showing off his scars as well as bare chest.

Koga silently continues to stare at Sakura with those glowing blue eyes of his as he waits for her to make up her mind on weather or not she is going to kill him or let him live.

And to the shock of Koga the female doesn't kill him out right instead moving to let him stand up, her eyes are locked on the sleeping twin's as she states in a low deadly tone "prove to me that your their father, simply walk though the flames protecting them if you succeed in getting to them with being burned then i well believe your claim on My cubs".

Koga wonders how his pups found such a protective woman in the first but... he has bigger things to worry about at the moment like if the flames well burn him alive or let him though safely.

Taking a deep breath Koga enters into the ring of emerald flames, the flame lick and swirl around him and soon enough Koga carefully picks up his pups into his arms and the flames disappear as the female walks towards the family of three.

A small smile graces Sakura's muzzle "i am glad they still had at least their father to look after them, i wont ask about what happened to their mother but i am able to tell by their scents that she is no longer..." she trails looking sad before she says softly "my name is Sakura and i would be honored if you would allow me the chance to help you raise our cubs together" Koga rises an eyebrow at her words.

"Sakura... the name suits you very well, ...no clan name?, as for raising my son's along side me... sure i guess you can help after all they need a mother in their lives, ready to go home Sakura?" Koga looks unsure about this whole thing but then again so does Sakura even as she follows the Uzu male back to his home nearby the edge of his village.

Sakura ignores the pointing and mutterings of the curious Uzu-Uzumaki clan members, well... at least the talk about herself instead she listens to the talk about Koga as well as the twins.

"I cant believe Lord Koga! he brings back a savage beast instead of a new bonded does he think to go mad without a bonded what is the man who we call leader even thinking!?" a few heads nod along with the harsh words of an elder clan woman.

"I don't know if Lord Koga should continue to lead us if he can't even take care of his children by giving them a mother it has been almost two years since Lady Ayame's death, what on earth is he waiting for?, is he waiting for his children to grow up without a mother?" a few people shake their heads in distrust at what Koga may be doing with the lives of his children.

"Can't the elders simply force Lord Koga to marry...!" that line of words makes Sakura snap as she pins down the old woman who has the guts to speak about her cubs father in such a manner, her fangs are bared while she states coldly.

"Silence your vile mutterings!, i can tell by your scents that none of you have ever lost your mate before so shut up or..." she trails off leaving unknown as to what kind of horrors await, those foolish enough to keep talking shit.

An amused chuckle greets her ears as Koga as says almost fondly "Sakura... thank you for that my dear, although should anyone be talking shit about Reno or Nico bring them to me ...alive and we as their parents well decide what to do, sound alright to you dear?".

The clan pales rapidly at the fact that their leader has made this savage beast the mother of his son's, Koga knows that Sakura and he well hear what they really think about his actions during tonight's clan meeting.

Yet Koga could care less what his clan thinks about his choice in a mother for his son's and maybe one day a possible mate for himself, but for now he well happily settle for having a partner in crime again.

line break

But the way Sakura worded her speech has Koga worried about the female worried that she too has lost her own mate, a endless pain that doesn't seem to get any less painful regardless of how much time pass's by.

Soon enough the new family of four head into Koga's house, Reno is the first to wake up soon followed closely by Nico as both twins transform into their human forms, that of four year old boys.

With very wild spiky dark deep gray short-long hair with layers-flacks of tan-blue/gray-white-black though out their hair, duel gold/silver-blue slited eyes, arctic blue lightning bolts markings on their cheeks, both wearing matching black hakama, no shoes, Reno has a purple shirt while Nico has a blue shirt.

The twins look at one another then towards their father and lastly towards the pretty pink furred green eye'd female who saved them from the bear cubs angery mother, who's cub they were playing with until his mother found and try'd to kill the twin's, "hey hey pretty lady why did you save us from that angery bear mother?" a fond smile appears on her muzzle as she nuzzles the twins while saying calmly.

"Because what kind of mother would i be? if i did nothing while you two were in danger?" their duel eyes widen in shock as they look at their smirking father for any sign that they are being lied too but Koga only smirks while nodding his head "pups I'd like you both to met your new mother Sakura".

The scent of salt soon fills the air around the dinning room as the twins fly towards Sakura, thus knocking her over but she simply lays down on the floor letting Reno and Nico cry into her fur, she takes this time to use her tail flames to brand the twins as her cubs, to let any of her kind know that these two are her's.

Koga watches with curious eyes as Sakura leaves a tribal flame marking on their son's right shoulders with the use of her flames, noting her new partners look of awe as well as the silent question shining in his glowing blue eyes, Sakura rolls her eyes as she states gently.

"The flame mark allows other's of my kind to know that the twins are my cubs, so if nether of us are with Reno or Nico during a dangerous event then if an adult of my kind is nearby then they should instinctively protect and care for them just as they would any cubs of our kind".

Koga is speechless about the fact Sakura would give their son's such protection just in case the two of them are lost in the crossfire due to the war between Uchiha clan and the Senju clan,... now that he thinks about it the elders have been trying to force him to allow the clan to side with ether the Uchiha or the Senju in this war of theirs.

Sighing tiredly due to the foolish greed of the clan elders Koga plans to inform them where the Uzumaki clan stands, ...maybe he should just let Sakura kill the old bastards?.

After all it would save him from a lot of troublesome clan meetings about things that have already been fixed or settled when Koga first became the head of the Uzu branch as well as the main leader for the whole Uzumaki clan, even the ones who live in groups away from the main Uzu territory.

Koga snaps out of his thoughts when he hears the twins start to yip happily, what he sees brings a fond smile to his lips as he watches Sakura give their son's baths using her feline like tongue, hell the woman is so happy she is purring loudly, not one miss out on all fun Koga transforms back into his wolf form.

Walking over to his little family and laying down beside Sakura, grabbing Nico with his forepaw and holding the pup down carefully to give him a bath, soon enough the pups are clean with two sets of watchful eyes watching them as they rough house out side.

While they watch the twin's play with some other village children Koga watches a flash of raw pain run though Sakura's green eyes and he wonders who is the one who could have hurt such a kind loving woman. the two of them may have only met today but Koga knows he would protect Sakura without batting an eye at any danger to himself.

line break

Soon enough evening comes to their side of the cave cliff's as a male teenage Uzumaki called Joe walks up to Koga.

Joe is rather tall for his age with dark olive skin, along with the build of street fighter, brown-amber eyes, wild almost fluffy like black hair, a horizontal scar from his right jaw to his cheek and another similar scar on his left cheek, many other scars littering his arms and a cross scar on his lower left abdomen, wearing a dark red sleeveless shirt, skinny pale pants with knee guards, orange lines on both outside seams and turquoise belt with a silver buckle, his beast form is black furred wolf with glowing amber eyes with many scars and only a wild furred stump for a tail.

Joe gives a small grin "the elders are bitching about you being late again, better go deal with them before they die from heart attacks due to stress, i well look after the twin's for ya" Koga looks amused at the fact the elders may have heart attacks if he doesn't show up to the meeting, but nods his silent thanks to Joe never the less, as he and Sakura leave Joe with the twins to go deal with bitchy old people.

Sakura almost laughs at the fact Koga just set foot into the meeting hall and yet the elders of the clan are already raising hell over the fact he allowed her a so called savage to join in on the meeting for clan members only, they shut up after Koga floods the room with KI his tone cold "silence" they shut up but Koga is flooding the room with his KI as he continues to speak coldly "your lives aren't worth nearly as much to me as a single drop of Sakura's blood is, so unless you want to die you had best be silent about your issues with the woman who saved the lives of my son's and need i even remind you old fools your future clan heads lives, Sakura is staying in the clan as the mother to my son's and anyone of you who still has an issue with this fact can answer to me, do i really have to remind you of what happened to the last idiot who challenged my place as the main head of this clan?".

None of the elders answers his question far to busy trying not to pass out due to Koga's KI, the only one who isn't even breaking a sweat due to heavy pressure is Sakura who looks more amused then anything really, soon deciding the old fools have had enough for now at least, so Sakura goes to Koga nuzzling his side her tone calm "as amusing as it is to watch you torture insignificant old low lives, we have business to attend too do we not Koga?" the clan leader growls under his breath slightly about Sakura letting them off far to easy, before drawing back his KI thus letting the old fools breath again.

The first to recover is an older Uzumaki male called Bunji who was Koga's father Daichi Uzu's best friend "Koga what would Daichi say if he could see you bringing this... unknown woman into the clan with barely a second thought as to where her loyalty's even lay?, for all you know she could be a spy from our enemy the Kaguya Clan" Koga is the only one who notice the fact that Sakura's tail flames still for a few heart beats at the mention of the Kaguya Clan, but he fills this fact away for later on when they are alone without others to listen.

Sakura doesn't say anything so Koga decides to speak instead, rolling his flashing blue eyes his tone is smooth like silk yet far more dangerous then any blade "Bunji bring up what my father may or may not have done or said about my decisions again and i shall personally send you on one way trip to hell so you can ask him yourself" he lets this blunt and very clear threat hang over the old man like a cloud before cutting to the heart of the meeting.

"The Uzumaki Clan shall continue to stay neutral in the war between Uchiha clan and the Senju clan, and before you old fools even think about getting any harebrained ideas about seeking out ether the Senju or the Uchiha for an alliance to use them against the Kaguya then..." his eyes take on an unholy glow to them as he purrs darkly "let's just say that there won't be enough of you left behind for even an Inuzuka or the Kyuubi to find once i've finished with you" this time Sakura does laugh to show her amusement, although it is a rather evil laugh that sends icy chills down the spines of the clan elders, as they start to wonder not for the first time today, just what kind of savage their leader has brought upon them all.

line break

Now that the old fools have been warned about what happens to them, should they decide to go behind Koga's back about matters of importance, Koga leads Sakura out of the meeting hall but instead of heading home he has her follow him out of the village and only stops walking once they arrive at the large river running though the forest.

His glowing cold blue gaze is locked on the moving river water instead of on Sakura who is uneasy about this whole thing, it only gets worse for her when she hears Koga say emotionlessly "Sakura please transform so that i can see your human form, i need to check, i need to be completely sure, that your not a spy who's simply using my son's as a means to gain info for the Kaguya".

When she doesn't say or do anything but stand still, Koga looks away from the river instead gazing towards Sakura, only... he truly wished that he had not because of the pure pain, hurt, sorrow and worst of all the fear shining in those now glassy emerald eyes, her tail flames flicker unevenly a sign of her unease and her tone sounds broken to the point it piss's Koga off "i.. i cant transform Koga, i am maybe three or five weeks pregnant, but... i can show something else and tell you what or rather who i was up until a few days ago... but please don't take Reno or Nico away from me Koga i... i need to be near or in contact with them to keep my sanity".

His eyes widen as they take on a softer look at the fact she is with pup... or rather cubs?, but he knows she could be lying yet it doesn't seem to be a lie, so Koga sits down by the riverside waiting for Sakura to begin doing something or speaking, yet ready to defend himself should she seek his life, truly hoping that he doesn't have to do anything to this woman for being a spy.

Koga can't stop the instinctive lengthening of his claws ready to strike when he see's Sakura's form being covered by bone armor, before a few bones spring from the ground nearby yet not close to Koga, Sakura's tone is soft, gentle and broken as she begins to speak "sometimes i wish that He my mothers best friend, lover and later my adoptive father had been able to have children so that i wouldn't have been born with two bloodlines instead of one... but the fact still remains that Genma could not have children he loved my mother enough to let her go marry someone who could give her children, he loved her enough to take in her orphan daughter like his own cub".

"My mother was of the Red Xiii species but due to her own reasons she had to hide in human form, the only one's to ever know the real her were Genma and i, a fact unknown to my sire... a man named Jin Haruno who as it would later turn out was a banished Kaguya clan member but one day found out about my mother and i being none human" Sakura starts shaking slightly lost in memory as she keeps talking in that same broken tone.

"It happened during one of the times when i was a cub where Genma would bring me home cause i had spent all day reading within his line of site, so he took me home like always but unlike the past times, this time it was my sire who answered the door, Jin grabbed me by the arm pulling me inside the house before slamming the door in Genma's stunned face, then out of rage Jin said to mother that i wasn't his child that i was Genma's spawn, he said mother was sleeping around behind his back with the murdering book bastard, out of fear i transformed in front of him, he had never known up until that moment what we were and when he found out the truth Jin was murderous he was going to kill me".

"Mother transformed to better protect me from the knife Jin had in his hand soon enough mother had taken a fatal injury in my place, Genma heard me scream so he broke down the door just in time to see Jin standing over the dying form of the woman he loved holding a bloody knife ready to kill me as well, but Genma had already lost my mother he wasn't going to loss me too so he killed Jin with one of his senbon. After that he found me curled up in a ball sobbing in the corner. he didn't ask any questions, Genma just took me to his house after making it seem like my parents had killed each other in heated fight gone wrong".

Sakura eyes flash slightly "Koga believe me when i say i never wanted to be a Kaguya but i didn't have a say in how i was created, just like all living things do not have any say ether, just like my unborn cub's did not, i never wanted to be a Kaguya but that doesn't mean i won't use both my bloodline's to get every advantage i can in battle or to protect those i claim as Mine like i did with Our cub's, i've had no contact with the Kaguya clan nor do i plan to get into contact with them at all, i would live with others of my kind before that ever happens".

Koga's claws return to their normal length feeling a little more at ease with the fact sakura doesn't seem to be a Kaguya spy but he is still on guard for now "so then if your not a Kaguya by name then what is your clan name?, or the name of your mate maybe i can help ya find him?" he is confused when she flinches as if he had slapped her in the face, he wonders if he said the wrong thing but doesn't have the chance to ask as Sakura says softly still brokenly "i've never really had a true clan name, sure i went by Haruno until Genma adopted me thus i become Shiranui then later Kaguya only in name not clan while on the run with my mate's and our brother we four shared the name Kaguya, then after we all settled down for a time i had Genma's last name again it was better for my business".

Sakura looks lost in another memory a slightly better one Koga hopes by the fond look in her eyes "now i have no last name and still no clan name, although my brother did offer once to make me an Uzumaki even though he wanted to make me a Uzu like him instead, and my mate's despised their birth clan so they never used that name, and they never really stuck with a single name for long until we settled down then they just continued to use the Kaguya name it was better for their line of work..." she trails off as her ears pin back behind her skull and Koga what's to hug her so bad but reframes from such actions due to the fact she seems to have not one but two mate's.

As if catching onto Koga's thoughts Sakura shakes her head mournfully "yes two not one but your wrong Koga nether of them are waiting for me nor are they coming here to find me" he looks kinda pissed that any male let alone two of males would abandon their mate and unborn pups he must have been snarling or something because Sakura lets out a hoarse laugh of sorts at his reaction before she states brokenly.

"No they won't be coming for me Koga my mate's are dead" he is taken a back and feels like a complete asshole, he flinches when he finally notices that Sakura is curled up to his side, when did she move closer to him?, "their names were Kage and Shoku they were a Endless Eclipse a half Endless mixed with human blood, my mate's are dead the three of us knew they wouldn't survive much longer, a few days ago they saved me from being completely raped by our enemy a much more unhinged version of Shoku called Shika, who wanted me to bare his child so that he would be remembered after his death, i have no doubt that Kage and Shoku killed Shika after Kage sent me though time and space to this era but...".

Sakura looks more then just ready to break down crying so against his better instincts Koga pulls the destressed Red Xiii woman into his lap wrapping his arms around her fur covered form growling soothingly while she continues to speak "but i know they didn't live long after returning to our time, they were fatally ill they had been for quite some time almost ten years, and to keep the past from repeating itself they erased their memory of what era they sent me too, when they saved me from Shika a few days ago Kage told me t... to.. find another.. mate.." and that last line of words does it, Sakura finally breaks down sobbing for the first time during this whole integration.

All Koga can do growl in a soothing manner while rocking the broken woman in his arms back and forth trying to sooth her pain, but he knows this is partly his fault for integrating Sakura due to Bunji's possible yet unfounded remark about her being a Kaguya spy, he is very relieved that she is not a spy, he hates to think about what he may have had to do to her if she had been a spy, he is just thankful that he didn't have to find out what he may have had to do.

Quite the pair the two of them make... both Sakura and him are broken due to lost family, lost time, lost mates, but maybe together even if it is little by little piece they can pick up their shattered broken pieces and move forward... it may time quite some time though before they start to fully heal.

Later on that night after Reno and Nico are sleeping in between him and Sakura inside the house, it is while he is the only awake that Koga makes a vow to himself as he watches Sakura even while asleep as she curls protectively around their son's, he vows to protect the three of them until his dying breath maybe even after that.

Thank you very much for reading and please review.

Joe is the main character from Megalo Box, it is a great anime give it a watch sometime if your interested.


End file.
